Vehicles such as snowmobiles often carry miscellaneous accessories for personal items, fuel, equipment, and the like, in addition to passengers. The vehicles may be provided with sections or racks and the like to carry cargo. Other sections or arrangements may be also provided to add passengers. The cargo items are often secured to parts of the vehicles by ropes, cords, tie-downs and the like. This is however, not a convenient method for transporting objects on a vehicle. Jerks and bumps experienced during travel can sometimes result in objects shifting within the spaces in which they were placed, or loosening from the grips of the tying cords. It is not always easy to find a space having the ideal shape or size for carrying particular objects, or to find a hook or structure for securing an object to in the desired location.
Additionally, some accessories such as seats, armrests and the like are generally permanently attached to the snowmobile or other vehicle, and do not allow them to be easily interchanged or substituted. It would be useful to have these accessories be detachable or adjustable, for instance, so that the vehicle can be easily customized for different drivers and passengers.
Therefore, there is a need for a robust, reliable, and versatile system for transporting objects and accessories in vehicles.